Musa
by Huki
Summary: “Ele precisava de inspiração. E com ela, ele a encontrou.” Deidara x Ino


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Resumo:** _"Ele precisava de inspiração. E com ela, ele a encontrou."_

**Casal: **_Deidara x Ino_

**Gênero:**_ É um romance leve. Nada demais._

**Legenda:**

_Oie _**–** Fala

'_Oie' – _Pensamento

Oie - Narrador

* * *

Um jovem homem, aparentando ter cerca de 20 anos, andava despreocupadamente pelas grandes ruas da cidade de Tókio.

Trajava uma camisa branca com desenhos tribais no lado esquerdo do peito junto com uma simples calça preta. Parte de seus longos cabelos loiros eram presos no topo de sua cabeça, uma franja escondia o lado esquerdo de sua face, ocultando um de seus olhos azuis.

- '_Droga, eu preciso pensar em algo para fazer minha arte, não tenho inspiração.Vamos Deidara, pensa, pensa.' _– Praguejava o homem mentalmente, enquanto visualizava os letreiros das grandes lojas da grande capital.

Deidara, como o homem se intitulava, era um artista nacionalmente famoso. Para os críticos, suas esculturas com argila eram perfeitas, quase reais. Era uma grande revelação no mundo das artes, mesmo com pouca idade.

O loiro parou na frente na frente de duas pequenas portas, a loja, estava esprimida entre duas grandes lojas de eletrônicos, o pequeno toldo verde, onde estava escrito: "_Floricultura Yamanaka" _em letras brancas, dava um toque todo especial na pequena lojinha. Bonitos arranjos florais eram expostos nas minúsculas vitrines.

- '_Quem sabe as flores não meajudam a encontrar uma inspiração?' _– Perguntou o jovem a si mesmo, enquanto subia o pequeno degrau que dava acesso à porta da loja.

Ele entrou na pequena floricultura timidamente. A loja tinha um gostoso cheiro floral, suave, mas penetrante, Deidara estava absorto em seus pensamentos, quando uma doce, porém aguda, voz invadiu seus ouvidos.

- _Senhor, eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? _– Uma garota perguntou de trás do balcão. Ela tinha intensos olhos azuis, assim como os dele. Os longos cabelos dela estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e ainda assim atingia o cóccix, uma franja cobria o lado direito de sua franja. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro claríssimo, o artista duvidava se aquele loiro era natural.

- _Não, estou apenas dando uma olhada._ – Disse Deidara, observando as flores.

- _Se precisar de algo, é só me avisar._ – Falou gentilmente a garota, voltando a arrumar um arranjo.

O homem a olhava de canto, ela era definitivamente linda. Os traços, o corpo, a voz, o cabelo, o jeito. Era tudo perfeito. Ela era uma obra de arte, algo único, perfeito.

- _Qual é seu nome? _– Indagou o loiro, olhando para a garota fixamente.

- _Ino. Yamanaka Ino. E o seu? _– Respondeu docemente a garota, olhando para o garoto.

- _Eu sou Deidara. _– O homem, respondeu rapidamente. Ele mexia com algumas flores roxas, elas eram bonitas, sem dúvidas. Ele olhou o relógio que ficava na parede da loja, atrás do balcão. Eram 15:37. – _Bom, Ino-chan, eu tenho um compromisso agora, e se der tempo eu volto mais tarde. Tenha uma boa tarde._

- _Obrigado Deidara-san, tenha uma boa tarde você também. _– Falou a garota, sorrindo docemente.

O artista saiu da loja e passou a andar em direção contrária da que veio, um sorriso estava estampado, e mentalmente ele celebrava, ele finalmente havia conseguido sal inspiração..

--

_**Dez meses depois.**_

**_--_**

Deidara era entrevistado por vários repórteres, sua última obra, era realmente fabulosa, era a escultura de uma bonita garota, os traços delicados, um sorriso singelo no rosto. Ela segurava um buquê nas mãos.

- _Deidara-sama, qual é o nome da sua nova obra?E de onde veio a inspiração para criar essa obra?_

- _O nome da obra é: " A garota da floricultura". A inspiração veio de uma garota que trabalhava em uma floricultura. Seu nome não interessa, o que interessa é o que ela representa para mim. Ela é minha musa, minha inspiração, ela sim, é a "arte perfeita"._

* * *

Yoo Minna-San :D

Cá estou trazendo mais uma fic \ô/

Eu sinceramente não gostei muito do final, ele não saiu da forma que eu queria xx

Mas aí esta, espero que gostem 8D

Quero Reviews .

Kissus \Ô/


End file.
